


Deterioration Clarity Boy

by Manya_Kami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Hero Complex, Implications of Sexual Situations Used as Metaphors, Keith-Centric, M/M, Poetic, Unhealthy Relationships, abuse justification, everything is implied, implied Langst, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manya_Kami/pseuds/Manya_Kami
Summary: Being a 'hero' is so much harder than Keith thought.





	Deterioration Clarity Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to a Langst poem I wrote not too long ago, titled 'Supercilious Meltdown Boy.' While it was told from Lance's perspective, this is told from Keith's.
> 
> I suggest you read it before reading this, because I honestly don't think this'll make much sense if you don't.
> 
> Same warnings apply, aggressive (implied) Langst, abusive, unhealthy Klance, and the like.

(I like it when you're rough with me)

 

You'd always had a hard time accepting that burden, I could tell.

The necessary

_"I'm-no-good."_

kind of feelings.

Every team's got one.

But that heady, torturous burden began to wreck you.

_I saw._

So naturally,

as The Hero,

I accepted that tasteful weight.

_I'm_

**_such_ **

_a good person, right?!_

(But in reality)

It was rancid, it was rank, that ruining sensation you gave me.

_You emptied all that grief into me, and it tasted so sickeningly like my own blood that I couldn't swallow it down._

In the dream, I was such a great hero, splitting myself apart like that.

_I'm growing so addicted._

But, I mean,

really,

who doesn't want to be loved, anyway?

_"Touch me, touch me, touch me!"_

Taint this heroic image.

_"Please, Lance... I-I want you to love me."_

And you did.

_As an incredible Hero-of-Justice, it's my job to stomach everything you have._

I gagged on the bitter flavors, burying themselves in my ego.

_I'm a really brave hero._

So brave,

(in fact)

that I let myself be drowned in your burdens,

_Thank you,_

_Thank you,_

_I am so grateful for this sobering 'love.'_

Everything stopped breathing the same way, though.

What!

The!

Fuck!!

What's with this heavy-dutied garabage pale theory of yours?!

_This lonely body is overloaded with a love, and it's so-o-o beautiful._

This time, the dream spiraled down the impossible path of a Tragic Hero.

_"Need me, need me, need me."_

That heroic persona will surely die without you!

_"Tell me what I want to hear. Tell me you desire me."_

The hero inside me is surely crumbling under your weight, but I still can't give it up.

_This is..._

_undeniably,_

**L** _~~O~~_ v _**E**_   ~~,~~

_right?_

 

(But nowadays I can't stomach the pain at all, and my mouth reacts much too late for my body with a  _"Stop!"_ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
